


Spin

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Torino10154's The Secrets That You Keep. Written for the prompt, Spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secrets That You Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603411) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



A simple _Incarcerous_ provided the rope. It spun tightly around Weasley’s wrists, pinning them to the headboard. A yank of his boxers revealed a pale, freckled ass. 

Draco didn’t use lube. Just opened Weasley up and spit. 

He’d been hard since they’d gone to bed; he'd stroked himself as he’d waited for Weasley’s breathing to slow. He stroked himself now, once, then pushed inside. 

Weasley didn’t wake up until Draco was halfway in. His muscles tensed; his hips bucked. He groaned, muffled against the pillow. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

Draco didn’t stop until he covered Weasley’s freckles in white.


End file.
